Captivation
by That'sClassy
Summary: Jasper doesn't play with his food. But his food plays him. She dances every weekend in the dark club and plays with him."It's this moment...when their eyes meet that stop him from following her out and making her soak before drinking her dry." Dark.


_Prologue._

The music is loud. As it always is. As she seems to like it best Jasper has noticed. She will deflate for a few seconds when the song changes and she doesn't feel the connection to the dance anymore- the connection only happens when the music is loud enough to make the place where his heart used to be pound. His heart has long since turned into dust.

She doesn't necessarily care about the music or staying to the beat. He watches her hands go up out of time with the other dancers and watches her push her hips in a never ending loop against the poor bastard with her today. It's a tall, bulky blond today. He is taller than her- they always are. His hands paw at her delicate hips and hold her in place with him.

Except he's not really holding her in place. He may not know this but she knows this and so does Jasper. She is free and she is unpredictable. She is fire. She is not to be controlled by the blond's weak hands. He doesn't have the finesse it takes to take her there. He does not have the skill to take her edge and to hold her down by the throat. The way she wishes for. It is the way she wants and tries for every weekend with a different person.

Sometimes it is a woman. Today it is not.

"_I cannot breathe" _The voice in this song croons, the bass moving aside to give her voice space to flow out and hit the dancers in the heart. The woman turns around and brings her partner's hands around her hips and pushes to him. She is speaking, but the boy is too weak to listen. _"Let me be free"_ the singer continues but Jasper knows the woman cannot hear the words. She is too caught up in throwing her head back to let the hot hair kiss her neck. She had hopes for this one- he looked like he may deliver but she is disappointed. Jasper is not, he knows that she is looking for more than this boy can provide.

The song has not ended. But her patience has. She turns herself to face the boy and he can see their gazes meet and settle on each other. He feels the disappointment in the air emit- from both of them. His disappointment for obvious reasons and hers because she has wasted one more weekend. What the time limit is, Jasper doesn't know.

The song is about to end. The two dancers settle into the pace again but she has lost the rhythm of her own special dance. Her movements are more reserved, she does not press as close into the boy as she was before. Her focus is lost. She sways to the music but not with the purpose that she had before.

Jasper focuses on her. He watches as her head swings up to meet his gaze. Her brown eyes burn into his own blue. He does not move, his lips don't twitch into a smirk nor do his eyes travel over her. It's this moment, every weekend when their eyes meet that stop him from following her out and making her soak before drinking her dry.

She knows. She can feel it. Everyone in the dark room with him can feel it- it's why the women refuse to approach him despite the waves of lust being thrown his way; it's why he's given a wide berth of one seat on each side even on a busy night like this.

She feels it like everyone else. But she's fascinated. And she knows on a different- on a higher level than the others. He knows it in the way she looks at him.

He is fascinated by her also. He is fascinated by her behavior. She has kept him coming back for 3 months. Jasper has not talked to her, but he knows she can feel his eyes on her tracing the lean body that sways and dances and grinds. It is from lust a times, and at other times it is his inner predator coming out to plan. He knows that she knows he's watching her.

Every weekend he watches as she dances with whoever she has chosen. It's always one dance. Most nights he will watch her finish her dance and then simply trail to the entrance and out. Some are deemed worthy and he watches as she leads them to the back. After a few minutes- she does everything quickly, he has noticed- Jasper sees her slip back, she is sweaty and smelling of sex but unsatisfied. Always unsatisfied. Some nights, before she leaves she will let her eyes flit briefly to him. He always meets her gaze unblinkingly. Although they have yet to share even one word, he feels his fascination only increase weekly.

She knows. He has no doubt. He doesn't know how much she knows exactly but she has much more of a clue than most of her kind.

Some nights, when she slips out, the thirsty part of him wants to follow her but Jasper resists the urge. But he will drink from her one day. Jasper knows this. He wonders why he is taking this long.

Tonight he watches her slip away and sees her maneuver herself out. Tonight is eyes follow her. One of these nights he will too.

**A/N.**

**It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction. Now I'm back, because I am a self-admitted fan fiction-addict.**

**I am writing this story along with you guys reading it. I have no idea how this will go. But knowing me I can tell you that there will be angst, it will be a dark story and there will be lemons.**

**This story is rated M for a reason. I will not police you however. I read M rated stories when I shouldn't have been and no warning or request by the author stopped me. So I will assume if you are reading this, you will keep reading regardless of the rating.**

**Every chapter I will give you a chapter rating and any possible glaring triggers.**

**The pairing will be Jasper/Bella.**

**The Cullens exist but not as we know them. Carlisle and Esme are still vegetarians who live in Forks but Rosalie and Emmett are on their own- they are blood drinkers. Alice is a vampire but she is just a normal nomad. Edward is also still a vampire but he is also just a nomad. I do not know if I will include them, but they are there. I am telling you guys just so you know- this is no guarantee of them being in this story. If they are- they may or may not be glaringly non-canon.**

**This is obvious a very non-canon Bella because I cannot stand canon I-couldn't-stand-up-to-a-kitten-Bella. **

**Jasper obviously never met Alice. He stayed with Charlotte and Peter. He is still a blood drinker.**

**Review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
